


Begonias

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post Secret Chamber Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Parrish pays John a visit, bringing a gift.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begonias

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling too lazy to read it again . . . my bad.

John was supposed to be reading ‘War and Peace’ but instead found himself staring at the ceiling idly, enjoying the quiet of a peaceful city. The quiet which was promptly destroyed by someone banging on the door; grumbling to himself, he hauled off the couch to see who it was.

When the door slid open, John pasted a smile onto his face while he sighed mentally at the sight of Doctor David Parrish grinning widely at him as he bounced on his feet. “Colonel Sheppard!” he cried happily, “I hope I am not disturbing you? It’s just that Major Lorne mentioned you had the day off and I wanted to come around when I knew somebody would be here.”

John blinked at him and then said, “Well here I am, is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh no,” he said happily waving his hand and then pointed down, “I brought you plants! As a sort of housewarming gift, even though you’ve been staying in these quarters for quite some time now.”

At their feet was a long box that had several plants in them, “Do you need help bringing it in?”

“That would be great!” Parrish said as he bent to pick up one end and John made his way to the other, “It’s not an indoor plant but would look lovely on your balcony. These are actually those alien begonias we found back on Atlantis’ second home planet; I’ve been propagating them from the plant we took as a sample. It won’t be long now before the flowers blossom; they will give off a light sweet fragrance, they are quite lovely!”

John nodded at the right moments, his smile still pasted on his face as they made their way to the balcony and placed the box against the wall. 

Parrish then started fussing with them, “They don’t really like direct sunlight, and I’m not too sure about this spot, but I could come back and move it. I would’ve placed it on our own balcony but there isn’t any space anymore,” he said laughing to himself which had John actually smiling as he leaned back against the railing as he watched the botanist. “I wasn’t sure what to do with them and then Evan, sorry Major Lorne, suggested I give them to you Sir.”

“David,” John said hesitantly, never having called the man by his first name, but then they had never had an actual conversation before either, Parrish had stilled where he was crouched. “Here, like this, we are just two people having a conversation; you are allowed to call him Evan, and I want you to call me John. Okay?”

The botanist ducked his head but John could see him smiling, “Very well . . . John.”

“Good,” John said as he once again relaxed against the railing and watched as Parrish continued to fuss with the plants. Worry niggled at him and he found himself asking, “Have you had any trouble about your relationship with Evan?”

Parrish stood, brushing his dirty hands on his pants as he replied, “Nobody has said anything to me Sir, although I think something happened with some of the new marines.” 

John saw the moment the other man realised what he had called him; his eyes widening comically but he waved off any attempts Parrish made to apologise. “Why do you think that?”

“Oh,” Parrish glanced from him to the ocean and then down to his hands, “I wouldn’t want to cause trouble John.”

“We’re just two people having a conversation David,” he reminded him.

Parrish nodded as he spoke, “I met Evan and his team for lunch once, and the mood of the group seemed tense; Reed and Coughlin kept glaring at a table of new marines while Evan scowled at the two of them. I asked Evan about it afterwards but he said it wasn’t important but I had seen the fresh bruises on the marines’ faces, and Reed’s busted knuckles. So I asked Corrigan, the anthropologist who was on the team at the time, and he said that Reed was just looking out for his CO.”

John nodded knowing that if it was something he needed to know about, Lorne would have told him. They lapsed into silence; John stared at the plants trying hard not to remember the day Parrish had discovered them.

“You won’t have to water them anytime soon,” Parrish blurted, smiling sheepishly when John looked at him.

“Good to know,” John murmured, not sure if giving him and Rodney living things to care for was such a good idea.

Next to him Parrish fidgeted, “I guess you and Doctor McKay do not have to worry about people saying about your relationship.” At John’s raised eyebrow he elaborated, “Besides from the fact that you are both very intimidating men; you’re Atlantis’ military commander and Doctor McKay is the Chief Science Officer, disparaging your relationship would be tantamount to suicide.”

John frowned at the other man, “Why is that?”

“Well,” he said, looking baffled, “those loyal to you would persecute them; your soldiers with their brawn, and the scientists with their brains! And a vast majority of the city is loyal to you John, after everything you’ve done to keep us and Atlantis alive and safe, it is the very least we can do.”

John stared at the botanist, completely taken aback; he knew his team and some of the key staff on Atlantis would do anything for him, but to hear that a majority of the city’s inhabitants would too was astonishing. They lapsed into silence again, John digesting Parrish’s words.

“John,” the other man started hesitantly, looking slightly uncomfortable, “is everything okay between you and Doctor McKay?” At John’s blank look he explained, “A rumour has been going around that you were seen arguing, and that Doctor-“

“Call him Rodney David,” John urged.

“Oh okay,” Parrish said looking uncomfortable, “well the rumour is that-“

At that moment the very man they were speaking about called his name from inside, “Joooohn, I’m a genius! I finally solved the problem and now I want sex!” John covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head as Parrish went bright red. “I know you’re here somewhere,” the scientist continued to shout loudly from inside their apartment; “I’ll get started without you if you don’t hurry.”

Parrish cleared his throat as he purposely avoided looking him in the face, “I should uhh, I should go.”

“Right,” John said utterly mortified and followed the rushing man to the front door, “thanks for the plant.”

“My pleasure John,” Parrish brightened, flashing him a smile and then started walking away, only to pause and turn before saying with a wink, “have fun!”

John groaned, covering his eyes again, as the other man walked away giggling. He moved to close the door but saw Lorne round the corner and watched as a smile blossomed on his face when he spotted the botanist. Lorne waited for Parrish to get to him and then they walked down the passage together, in the direction of their quarters; John found himself smiling fondly at how happy his 2IC was.

Stepping back, he was reaching for the door’s crystals eyes still on the other two men, when he heard Rodney moan his name over his earpiece. Rodney was playing dirty, he knew how much John loved hearing him moan his name but the warmth that was spreading through him froze when he realised that Lorne and Parrish were both looking at him, blushing.

_Oh god! Rodney had just moaned his name over the city-wide channel!_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, all errors are my own.
> 
> Comments = my love and devotion! ^_^


End file.
